At present, High speed motion cameras have been increasingly used in many fields including industrial monitoring, scientific research and military equipment, etc. The core component of high-speed motion cameras is an image sensor. Usually, the traditional image sensor is an active pixel sensor. This type of sensor requires a certain amount of exposure time to integrate the small photocurrent, and outputs data with the format of image frame in the acquisition order. In order to capture high speed motion, the active pixel sensor have to run at very high frame rate. In additional, users' demand for image resolution is also constantly increasing. This results in that massive quantities of data output by the active pixel sensors. Aside from some useful information, this output data usually contains a very high level of redundancy. The redundant information therein mainly belongs to the static or slow-changing background of the field of view. In other words, a lot of useless background information is constantly sampled, output, and processed. Therefore, traditional image sensors require very high output bandwidth. In addition, the image processing devices will also require high resource consumption when conducting process on the output data subsequently.
Therefore, the invention proposes a new image acquisition solution.